15 años después
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: -Si vas a esa isla tu vida nuca sera la mismo- le dijo pero no le hizo caso- bien pero no me culpes luego. Un joven que nunca a desobedecido una orden descubrira que hay algunas que son muy dificiles de obedecer y que lo que te pide tu cuerpo y alma no se puede ignorar. Mal summary T T denme una opurtanidad. KidxChrona
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí estoy con otro ChronaxKid, pero esta vez un poco menos tierno que el anterior en el cual aun estoy trabajando, y con más melancolismo y una que otra escena medio fuerte pero sin llegar al hentai o a los desnudos.

Bueno un par de aclaraciones (como siempre):

1.- Está es una versión alternativa en la que el Kishin no es despertado y en donde la historia se concentra más en detener a Medusa y posteriormente en la vida de Chrona.

2.- Meteré una vez más a Lied en la historia ¿Por qué? Simple: es la mejor amiga de Chrona y Kid, no hay nadie mejor para unirlos, y porque con un personaje mío generalmente puedo desarrollar mejor la trama.

3.- Verán a un Kid un poco más desobediente y más… "con pensamientos de un adolescente común"

4.- Chrona tendrá extraños cambios de carácter: a veces totalmente tierna, otras desalmada y altanera pero sobretodo con una mentalidad muy inocente que generalmente le hará decir cosas vergonzosas o pedir cosas que uno no pediría en público (no la culpen, ella no sabe de eso, solo quiere satisfacer "sus necesidades" fisiológicas) más una total falta de vergüenza además de que no tartamudeará tanto.

5.- No habrá más parejas más que la central. Pero no se desaminen eso es porque las demás parejas ya están juntas (SxM y TxBS) las únicas libres son Liz, que sigue de coqueta con más chico guapo se le cruce, y Patty porque… porque es Patty.

6.-No habrá yuri, yaoi, hentai solo tal vez un poco de gore.

7.-Como siempre las "comillas" son para los pensamientos.

¿Listos? ¿De acuerdo con todo? Entonces son cordialmente invitados a leer.

**_15 años después…_**

_**Prologo: **__A time for us, some day there'll be (Un tiempo para nosotros, algún día será)._

**Kid POV.**

Caminaba por la casi desierta calle de regreso de uno de sus "pequeños paseos", había estado persiguiendo una mariposa (le gustaban mucho porque eran simétricas) hasta casi los límites de la ciudad, hubiera querido seguirla un poco más pero recordaba muy bien la orden de su padre de no salir de Death City. No podía desobedecer, el era quien se convertiría en el shinigami perfecto, era un niño de buena clase, **nunca **había desobedecido una orden y no tenía planeado hacerlo.

De repente un color vistoso unos metros delante de él llamó su atención y volteo para ver que era: una pequeña niña vestida con un arrugado y sucio vestido negro, lo cual le repugnó, pero con un inusual cabello lila casi rosa. La pequeña seguía a una mujer con un abrigo de piel de serpiente en la que no se fijo mucho.

-"Que bonito pelo"- pensó sin detener su caminar pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo tenía cortado disparejo- "tal vez no"- se dijo arrugando la nariz

La niña pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba y alzo su rostro que tenía una expresión algo asustada; sus ojos eran de un bonito azul claro y brillaban un poco. No pudo negar que eran muy atrayentes.

-"Sin duda es una niña de los barrios bajos, pobre de ella"- concluyó con un poco de lastima, cuando sucediera a su padre haría que la pobreza fuera borrada, todos tendrían buena, por no decir simétrica, ropa y vivienda.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron un instante y luego se separaron. Unos segundos después sus pensamientos se desviaron a si el cuadro de su cuarto seguiría derecho, la pelirosa ya se había borrado de su mente.

**Chrona POV. (Antes de cruzarse con Kid)**

Seguía a su madre con la cabeza baja, la había acompañado a la ciudad a un encargo que les había dado a dos brujas que vivían infiltradas en la ciudad. Le había dicho "que se fijara bien en cada detalle, había que conocer al enemigo desde adentro" ella no quería tener enemigos, no sabía lidiar con ellos.

En ese momento sintió que alguien la miraba y levanto la vista: un niño de cabellos negros con tres curiosas medias líneas en el lado izquierdo de este la miraba, venía vestido formalmente con una camisa blanca, un chaleco y unos pantalones negros pulcramente arreglados.

Se sintió nerviosa, no sabía cómo lidiar con que la miraran y menos porque los ojos del niño eran muy extravagantes: de distintos tonos de ámbar, más oscuro cuanto más se acercaban a la pupila, y que parecían revisarte casi como unos rayos X. Eran unos ojos muy bonitos, se podría perder en ellos.

-"Pero seguro que es un señorito de buena cuna, nunca querría estar cerca de alguien como yo"- se dijo poniéndose triste- "además no se lidiar con gente rica"- pensó con un deje de odio, lo envidiaba por todas las cosas que tenía y ella no, pero sobretodo porque seguramente sus padres lo **amaban**.

Quedaron lado a lado un segundo y luego cada quien siguió su camino.

-Apúrate- le ordenó su madre con tono acido

-S-Si Medusa-sama- dijo ella corriendo preocupada porque la dejara sola

El susto borró al pelinegro de su mente, en un instante se esfumó totalmente de su memoria.

_Esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron, sus caminos apenas se cruzaron, sus ojos solo se vieron unos momentos, se olvidaron del otro en un segundo… sin embargo sus vidas, almas y destinos quedaron irremediablemente entrelazados ese día, ninguno lo sabía, no sabían que ese era el inicio de una historia juntos…_

_Una historia que se reanudo 15 años más tarde._

Ese fue el prologo, algo cortito solo dos paginas de word... bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quedo bien? ¿Un cumplido? ¿Insultos? ¿Tomatazos? La verdad no sabía si subirlo, nunca se me han dado bien las historias de tonos melancólicos y menos si le agregamos romanticismo en exceso. Bueno hare lo que pueda pero si en algún momento no les gusta o meto la pata háganmelo saber para no continuar.

Gracias Neko-chan por apoyarme en este loco proyecto. Espero que te haya gustado :D

Prepárense para ver a Lied en el próximo capituló ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1: Los tres lados de la balanza_

**Kid POV.**

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos del Shibusen, escuchando los murmullos que siempre suscitan cuando entró a una habitación.

-¿Ya viste? Es el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

-Sí, como era de esperarse se ve muy capacitado.

-No hay nadie como él, Death the Kid.

Muchas veces me molestaban, en el pasado era algo insoportable, la gente solo me trataba bien porque era hijo de Shinigami-sama, porque era alguien de clase alta. Pero en mi primer día en el Shibusen había conocido a un grupo de chicos que me aceptaron como era, con todos mis defectos y manías, para ellos yo no era el hijo del dios de la muerte si no simplemente Kid.

-¡Oi! ¡Kid-kun!- me llamó Patty desde el otro extremo del pasillo

-Ah, Patty ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-¿No te vienes con nosotros a almorzar?- pregunto Liz saliendo detrás de su hermana menor

-Si voy- dije caminando hacia ellas.

**Maka POV.**

Kid se acerco seguido de sus dos armas con esa sonrisa serena que siempre lleva en el rostro, se veía contento como siempre… sin embargo, como todos los días desde que nos conocimos, tuve la sensación de que seguía siendo frió y que su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

Mi amigo se sentó con nosotros dando gracias por el cuenco que le pasaba Tsubaki-chan. Se ve tranquilo pero sé que no es así, puedo verlo en su alma como si fuera un hueco, a veces maldigo mi percepción de almas.

Sé que tuvo un pasado difícil desde que su madre se fue, se que tiene mucha presión encima por todo lo que se espera de él. He oído que **nunca **desobedece una orden, **nunca **duda en matar al enemigo y **nunca **mete sus sentimientos en el asunto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto Soul mirándome algo preocupado.

-N-Nada- tartamudeé.

-Si te preocupa que el almuerzo que me hiciste no esté rico déjame decirte que esta delicioso- me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara un poco- como era de esperar de mi pequeña chica genial.

-N-No digas e-esas cosas- le dije poniéndome colorada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- se rió- no puedo creer que después de tres meses juntos todavía te sonrojes por todo, parece que nunca cambiaras, siempre serás la misma pecho plano timidilla.

-¡Makaaaa-chop!- exclame asestándole un buen golpe con mi libro, aun después de hacernos novios esa costumbre no había cambiado en nada.

-Ite, ite soy todo un masoquista por andar contigo- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Pero así está bien ¿no?- pregunte acercándome y dándole un beso.

-Nada más genial- respondió cuando nos separamos.

Por otro lado Black Star estaba gritando como siempre que no había mejor comida que la que preparaba _su _Tsubaki y esta le decía que no era para tanto mientras se sonrojaba, fue toda una sorpresa cuando esos dos admitieron su relación.

Mire a donde Kid, estaba comiendo con tranquilidad ya acostumbrado a nuestras locuras, me parecía que estaba demasiado serio, demasiado quieto… mire a Soul y luego a Tsubaki y a Black Star, tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta un poco de amor, alguien que le derritiera el hielo en su corazón ¿pero quién? ¿Quién es capaz de tal proeza? Suspiro sabiendo que no conozco a nadie.

**Kid POV.**

No hago casó de las ya acostumbradas tonterías de mis amigos; no termino de habituarme a que salgan juntos, no es que este incomodo ni nada parecido es simplemente que **el amor no me gusta. **

Es un sentimiento tan asimétrico, tan poco perfecto; te hace cometer tonterías, decir idioteces, te vuelve vulnerable y, lo peor de todo, te hace imperfecto porque de repente solo te fijas en la imaginaria perfección que ves en la otra persona. No, en definitiva quiero mantener a la asimétrica flecha de cupido lejos de mí.

**¿? POV.**

_Pobre muchacho, reniega tanto de algo qué le hace tanta falta, porque puede tener todas las cosas del mundo, puede que sea respetado, temido, admirado y hasta querido pero nunca ha sido __**amado **__y por ende nuca ha amado._

_Realmente triste, realmente penoso pero aunque alguien estuviera cerca para intentar llegar a su corazón él no se dejaría, pero puedo ver que alguien pronto se atreverá a intentarlo…_

Abrí los ojos totalmente despierta, una vez más había tenido visiones del futuro en mis sueños. No sé bien quién o que se acerca pero sé que me ayudara, me ayudara a rescatar lo más preciado que tengo, lo único que tengo.

-Espérenme un poco más por favor- murmure mirando en dirección a la isla.

**¿? POV.**

-Gracias por pasarme comida a escondidas- le dije a mi hermanita comiéndome de un bocado lo que había preparado.

-No es nada Nni-san ¿estás bien? Oí que te pegaba- me dijo ella con preocupación.

-Claro que sí, soy más resistente de lo que crees- mentí, realmente esa bruja me había dejado la espalda en calidad de puré- …deja de preocuparte por mí y escapa de una maldita vez.

-Sabes que nunca haría eso porque…- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eres idiota?- dije en tono socarrón para quitarle tensión al asunto

-Porque no tengo a nadie más que a ti- termino sin hacer caso a mi comentario- ¿Qué haría sola en el mundo? ¿Qué haría sin mi hermano?- cuestiono con las lagrimas asomando por sus ojos- no quiero perder a nadie más.

La espina que tengo en el corazón me ardió con furia, ella, la persona que nos obligó a matar… L… ¡No pienses su nombre! Siempre que lo hago me duele más.

-Tranquila pronto saldremos de aquí- la anime sonriendo de lado- así que no llores tonta- dije secándole por entre los barrotes de mi jaula las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-S-Si… es solo q-que todavía l-la extrañó- dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo también la extraño, echo de menos pelearme con ella- concorde aunque no era lo único, lo que realmente añoraba era que me sonriera- vete antes de que se dé cuenta y te encierre a ti también.

Asintió, tomo mi mano y la apretó un poco antes de ponerse en pie.

-Hasta luego Nni-san- se despidió con una triste sonrisa.

La puerta del calabozo se cerró detrás de ella.

Me siento inútil, no importa lo que haga no puedo sacarla de aquí, mi último intento me hizo acreedor de dos semanas sin comida y una golpiza que me dejo casi sin ganas de volver a intentarlo, suerte que mi hermanita me trae de comer y me hace recordar la razón de porque sigo intentando escaparme.

-Joder, como odio está mierda- gruñí.

**General POV.**

**Death Room**

-Parece una misión algo difícil- dijo Kid al terminar de escuchar la explicación de su padre.

-Sí, pero si mandamos más gente la bruja podría darse cuenta y el pueblo cercano acabaría destruido- contesto Shinigami-sama con tono serio.

-De acuerdo, acabare con esa bruja- dijo decidido el pelinegro- partiré de inmediato.

-Que tengas buena suerte, Kid~- le deseó el dios de la muerte con tono jovial.

-Gracias Shishihue- contesto Kid formalmente.

Cuando el oji ámbar salió del cuarto Shinigami-sama dio un quedo suspiro ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le había dicho "hijo"? ¿Cuándo habían empezado a tratarse con tanta formalidad?

-¿Qué te pasó Kid?- pregunto quitándose su careta revelando la profunda tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro.*

-¿Exactamente qué vamos a hacer en está misión?- pregunto Liz mientras el coche seguía avanzando.

-Tenemos que destruir a una bruja que ha estado haciendo experimentos con la sangre negra- explicó Kid sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- debemos recolectar todas sus investigaciones y llevárselas a mí padre.

-Ya veo, lo de siempre- murmuró la rubia.

A decir verdad aquella vida no le gustaba del todo, era cierto que era satisfactorio acabar con los kishins y saber que hacía un mundo mejor pero las matanzas no parecían tener fin y eso que Kid hace mucho que las había convertido en Death scythes.

Miró a su hermanita, estaba dibujando cerditos y jirafas en el vidrio húmedo por la lluvia que caía afuera; tampoco era la vida que quería para Patty, no habían salido de las calles para eso. Suspiró.

El coche se detuvo unas horas después en un pequeño pueblo costero, la lluvia ya había parado hacía un rato; lo primero que hicieron fue recolectar un poco de información acerca de la Isla, que era el lugar donde se ocultaba la bruja.

Lo que les dijeron se podía resumir así: A la Isla le apodaban la Isla del fantasma negro pues al parecer eso era lo que mataba a cual más se acercara, toda la gente que había ido allí (la mayoría enviados de Shibusen) nunca volvían y lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta es que en ese lugar vivía un presencia de lo más repugnante.

Después de aquella aterradora información se dispusieron a encontrar un bote que los llevara hasta allá pero, como cabía esperar, todos se negaron.

-Jijiji, está perdiendo su tiempo, joven- dijo una vocecilla risueña

El grupo del pequeño shinigami se volteo encontrándose con una chica pelirroja de unos 17 años arropada con un vestido que debió ser hermoso en su tiempo pero ahora estaba andrajoso, estaba empapada como si no hubiera podido refugiarse de la lluvia de hace algunas horas pero no parecía importarle; sus ojos rojo sangre los miraban atentamente y tenía una ancha sonrisa en la boca.

-Solo un loco lo llevaría a esa Isla, joven Death the Kid- le dijo sin parar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose en guardia

-Con esas tres líneas ¿Quién más podría ser? No es necesario ser una adivina como yo para saber eso- explico la muchacha con calma.

-¿Eres una adivina?- quiso saber Liz.

-Y de las buenas si me permite decir Señorita Thompson- contesto la pelirroja dejando muda a la rubia- mi nombre es Lied Ixtlil-Xóchitl y soy una bruja adivina- dijo ladeando la cabeza de forma juguetona.

Enseguida las dos hermanas se transformaron en armas y Kid las empuño apuntando directamente a la cara de la muchacha.

-No se preocupe, no soy amiga de esa asquerosa bruja que vive en la Isla, es más podría decirse que estamos en el mismo bando- dijo Lied sin inmutarse por los cañones que le apuntaban- además…

En asombroso movimiento la pelirroja se coloco detrás del oji ámbar a la velocidad del trueno y lo agarro del cuello dejando expuesta la piel de este.

-Se me olvido decirle que aparte de bruja también tengo una parte de vampiro- dijo con una tétrica voz abriendo la boca dejando ver unos afilados colmillos- me pregunto cómo sabe la sangre de shinigami, seguro que es deliciosa pero lamentablemente solo mató maleantes o asesinos- concluyo soltándolo de un empujón.

-Maldita- gruño Kid, aquello le había herido el orgullo.

-Escucha muy bien mis palabras joven, si vas a esa Isla tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma- le advirtió en tono serio la joven.

-¿Tu que sabes de mi?- pregunto sarcásticamente el pelinegro- solo porque otros hayan muerto no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a hacer.

-¿Quién dijo algo de muerto?- pregunto Lied con el mismo tono que él- solo dije que tu vida no sería la misma, no eres como los otros que han venido en eso tienes razón, pero no estoy segura si el cambio será para bien o para mal.

-Como si fuera a creerte, no eres más que un fraude- dijo Kid despectivamente- seguro que lo único que quieres es retrasarme.

-De hecho, estaba a punto de ofrecerles mis servicios de guía hasta la Isla- contradijo Lied dejándolo mudo- claro que para ello hay un precio.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el oji ámbar.

-Son dos cosas muy simples: 1° quiero que me ayudes a salvar a ciertas personas que están en la Isla- explico sonriendo anchamente por su aceptación- y 2°- la voz volvió a ser tétrica- quiero que me dejes a mí el gusto de arrancarle la cabeza a esa maldita bruja- terminó dejando perplejos al técnico y sus dos armas- si no tienen nada que objetar pongámonos en marcha.

**¿? POV.**

Alguien se acercaba a la Isla, podía sentirlo, me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar. Si más gente se acercaba significaba solo una cosa: tenía que matar; por supuesto que no quiero hacerlo pero si desobedezco a Medusa-sama la pagare caro… o pero aun: mi hermano la pagara caro.

-Otro Usagi-chan que se va ir- dije exhibiendo una tétrica sonrisa pero que guardaba una profunda tristeza.

Todavía recuerdo muy bien al primer Usagi-chan que maté, pero no al animalito, de lo que les hice a ellos me pude reponer con ayuda de ella… no, en lo que pienso es en la primera persona que **asesiné**.

_Mi espada atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo, la pequeña niña de cabellos rojos miró sorprendida las lágrimas que caían de su rostro mezclándose con la sangre que brotaba de la profunda herida, una herida que le causaría la muerte._

_-¿C-Chrona-chan?- dijo la pequeña niña pelirroja_

_Saque a Ragnarok con un movimiento limpio y luego lo solté una vez que pude moverme otra vez. Él no tardó en volver a ser humano mientras se pintaba en su cara infinita preocupación._

_Ambos nos acercamos corriendo a nuestra amiga pero ya era demasiado tarde: ella ya estaba muerta._

Aparte aquel doloroso recuerdo con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento Lied-chan, de verdad lo siento- murmuré mientras me corrían lagrimas por los ojos- pero no me queda más remedio que seguir matando.

¡Si, si ya lo sé! ¡Estuvo excesivamente triste y muy corto! ¡Perdón! Es solo que la inspiración no me llegaba TT-TT

Prometo que en el siguiente capitulo empezara la verdadera trama y el KidxChrona, leve pero habrá… pero sobretodo prometo que será más largo ¿si? ¿Me dan una oportunidad?

Bueno como sea les dare unas cuantas aclaraciones:

1.-Como se habrán dado cuenta hice a Kid un poquito más frío pero no deben preocuparse pronto será el mismo de siempre.

2.-Como prometí Maka y Soul, y Tsubaki y Black Star ya están juntos; esto es para concentrarme más en la pareja central.

3.- Y es obvio que en está versión Lied a tenido un comienzo algo rudo con Kid, bueno eso es mayormente porque aquí es mucho más agresiva que en "Sin miedo"

4 y ultima.- El pasado de Lied y Chrona es básicamente igual exceptuando porque aquí Ragnarok si tenía un cuerpo y que en esta versión ella no puede decirles que está viva (si ya se, mátenme T-T yo también me odio)

Gracias por todos sus reviews, a los ya respondí, exceptuando por uno:

Bree: que bueno que te entusiasma la historia espero no desanimarte con este cap., si es así me iré al señor Rincón un rato T-T o mejor utilizo una de las 100 oportunidades que me diste XD ya solo quedan 99… espero no usarlas -.-

¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Bombas molotov en mi correo?


End file.
